Mission Hurricane
Mission Hurricane is the third book in the Doublecross series. It was written by Jenny Goebel and released on January 26, 2016. Official Synopsis EYE OF THE STORM Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, know that a disaster is about to strike the world. They know they are the only ones who can stop it, and they know they may already be too late. The person behind the disaster is their own relative, a man who calls himself the Outcast. He's already re-created two of history's worst disasters, and is only biding his time before he strikes again. The clues that the Cahill kids have gathered suggest that the Outcast's latest disaster is modeled after Hurricane Katrina. But what city will he target? And how can anyone conjure up a hurricane? Dan and Amy have no answers and very little time to find them. All they can count on is a tidal wave of trouble coming, and only them to stand in its way. Summary The book begins with Alek Spasky searching for the wreckage of the Kraken, a nuke lost during the Cold War. Along with the assistance of a captain, they search the Ocean floor for the submarine. When they find the submarine, Alek slices the umbilical of the captain's diving suit and leaves him to die because Alek dislikes the man's normally happy nature. Alex later makes repairs and gets the nuke into working condition. The point of view shifts to Amy, who is disturbed by the truth that Grace ordered her own husband, the Cahill siblings' grandfather's death, while the rest of the team is asleep in Jonah's villa in Italy. Then, suddenly, she heard some disturbance downstairs. She looked down the window only to find a woman running out of the house, so she quickly ran after her and woke Hamilton on the way for assistance. The two race and nearly catch the woman but she manages to escape - not without a photograph being taken by a journalist who was stalking Jonah's house. So Amy leaves Hamilton to get the camera off the guy and rushes in to wake the team and tell them of the incident. Trivia *This will be the first natural disaster that will be replicated by Outcast, as opposed as the first two, Titanic and Hindenburg, which is due to human error. Puzzles *'Book Cover Puzzle' - (Hidden Letters) -'' NH'' might point to Nathaniel Hartford, a suspect for The Outcast *'Lightning Page Page Puzzle' - (Reverse)' '- Ukraine possible location of the outcasts base *'39+ Pages Puzzle' - (Reverse)' ''- Chernobyl, the name of the last disaster the Outcast will replicate *'''End Page Puzzle - ''(Morse code)'' - Alek remembers *'Pages Puzzle' - LYBONREHC; this is the location of a nuclear reactor meltdown Cards The following cards are only available as digital cards *Card 347: Hidden Bases *Card 348: The Pain in Spain *Card 349: Musical Charms *Card 350: Aerial View (part of the Outcast Master Plan) *Card 351: Chemical Catastrophe *Card 352: Cyber Siblings Category:Mission Hurricane Category:Books by Jenny Goebel Category:Doublecross books Category:Books